Hayner's legendary adventure
by kingdom nice
Summary: Hayner was just a new kid in twilight town untill he got the wind talispod now he has adventure with his new friends
1. cast

hey now I'am going to to do my Hayner's legendary adventure fanfic now here are the characters

* * *

Hayner:main human character saga of wind

Shiron:main legendz character wind partner:hayner

pence:new friend of hayner saga of earth

garion:earth legendz partner:pence

ollete:new friend and secretly in love with hayner saga of water

bigfoot:likes to protect ollete partner:olllete (duh)

seifer:friend and rivle to hayner saga of fire

greedo:good friend to seifer fire legendz:partner:seifer

rei:stupid but great friend saga of strength

leo:wind legendz and good buddy of rei:partner:rei (duuuuuuuh)

fuu:the quite one saga of leaves

wolfy:earth legendz and great ninja tech partner:fuu

vivi:part of the team advice giver saga of ? (Can you think?)

ranshinnn:bad guy of the story partner?

leblanc:kinda like jessie from pokemon

tall man(forgot his name):just like james from pokemon

fat guy(also forgot his name:just like meowth from pokemon

nooj: the leader of lrt

belle from beauty and the beast:seeker for her father for serching for legendz

* * *

how do you like the characters? well i might do my dragonheart fanfic next time


	2. the new wind

hey Kingdom Nice here doing my Hayner's legendz adventures here in this fic it does not tke place before or after the kh series so here it is

* * *

it was a great day for a ride in the car there were four people one was a man with a scar brown hair brown eyes white shirt black overcoat with a white fur black pants and black shoes his name was leon windheart the other adult was female she looked like a ninja (she is in her ffVII ac clothes)her name was yuffie windheart there are also two kids on the car one kid looked older then he had blond wavey hair neckless that looked like a x green vest black shirt with a skull on it green cargo pants and green shoes his name was hayner windheart the other one was a young girl she had grey hair black shirt black shorts red eyes and black shoes her name was pein windheart they were in a moveing van with hayner looking out the window being bored and pein hearing music "All the things she said all the things she said." pein sang "How much longer is twilight town dad?" ask hayner "Not much." said leon "only about ten miles." said yuffie "Oh." said hayner with a sign saying "Twilight town nine miles ahead" then hayner looked out the window agian then he saw a feather going down then he was sursrised. 

**The wind runs through this city to the high skies  
hold me in your arms, lets fly  
I felt we would meet from the day I was born  
we'll fly anywhere and cross to the ends of this world  
The wind runs through this city to the high skies  
I'm yearning for this legendary dream**

The windheart family are now at twilight town the place that is stuck between light and dark "Hello." said a female voice it was a young girl with long brown hair green eyes blue bracelet orange sleevless hawiain shirt yellow short pants orange socks and yellow and white shoes she looked like she was greeting him "Looks like hayner has a new girlfriend." joked paein with hayner blushing then another voice appered "Hey." said the male voice then the person for the voice appered he had dark brown hair black headband white shirt red over vest with a dogstreet logo on it blue hankerchief on his neck blue pants and blue & white shoes he was holding a popsicle "uhhh..Thanks." said hayner "Oh we did'nt introduce ourselves my name is ollete." she said "My name is pence." he said "My name is hayner windheart." said hayner "Let us tour you the whole city." said ollete "Okay." said hayner "Meet us back here okay?" ask yuffie.

LATER

"Well how did you like the tour?" ask pence "It was cool." said hayner "Gotta go see you guys." said hayner "Okay." they both said then hayner saw his family "Ready to go?" ask yuffie "Yes." said hayner "Lets go to our new house." said leon "Okay." said hayner.

when they got to there new house it was kinda like anykind of house in twilight town "c'mon lets go in!" said hayner with the others walking "Hey hayner" said leon then hayner turned around to see what his dad wants then he gave hayner a white device "What's this?" ask hayner "This is a talispod." said leon "Cool." said hayner then they went inside the house then a women appered she had brown hair blue and white dress and blue shoes her name was belle beauty (Hey i was wanting to know what belle's last name was so i made it up) "So that's the new kid?" she said then she left then two people on a limo were also looking at the house two were men one man was tall and skinny and wearing blue clothes the other one was short and fat and also wearing blue "Is that the one?" ask the tall man "Yes." said the fat one then they left.

the next day

It was now a school day and it was hayner's new school for him and he was holding a bagle in his mouth "Wow got here on time." said hayner looking at the bus then got in when he got in he was wondering which seat to go in "Hey over here." said pence's voice then hayner saw pence and ollete then he came to see them "Hey." said hayner "Hey." they both said 'What's it like at your school?" ask hayner "Just like any school." said ollete "Okay." said hayner.

then they got to school hayner was now surprised "Wow this is the biggest school I've ever seen just like the edmonten mall." said hayner "Yup." both pence and ollete said then they got in when they got into there classroom there was a Big surprise for them a werewolf was inside the classroom with it saying a werewolf's howl then the three gott sursprised "AYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!" they said then another one was a fire type giant appered "WAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" they all said "It's a monster!" hayner yeld "Nope it's a new game called 'legendz challange." said a random kid "you can communicate battle and levle up your monster." said another kid "Well i have one thing to say something." said ollete "Hey diden't you two read the sign? it says no legendz battle during class." said ollete "Hey ollete your not the boss of us." said one of the boys then the sword of the fire giant went to attack ollete with her screaming then it went right through her "Oh right I forgot it was a hologram." said ollete "Hey can I battle you two?" ask hayner "Sure if you have a soul doll." said one of the boys "OK ledong." said hayner but nothing happend "It's not ledong it's reborn." said the other boy "Oh okay then REBORN!" he yelled but still nothing happend "Do you really have a soul doll?" ask the boy on the left while the boy on the right laughed then hayner remembered something.

Flashback

leon:I forgot to tell you that this is a prototype.

end flashbback

"Why did I get a dud? Why dad why?" ask hayner "Next time get a soul doll." said one of the kids "Ready? three two one GO!" they said then they got ready but someone inturuped them "Sorry to inturupt your battle." said a female voice it was a young women about in her early twenties she had brown hair tide to a ponytale and blue skirt white shirt and sky blue shoes "Who are you?" ask the two kids "My name is belle beauty but you can call me ms beauty." said miss beauty then she saw hayner "OHHHHHHH I forgot to give you your bats back." she said giveing the bats back to hayner "WAIT YOUR THE BAD LUCK HAYNER?" they yelled "Umm..yeah." he said then evreybody minis pence ollete and ms beauty laughed "Now I feel embaressed." he said with a sweatdrop on his head.

LATER

The school was now over and evreybody was going home then hayner pence and ollete were going home untill they were stoped by two same blue men and a women she had blond hair purple dress and was holding a fan "Is your name hayner?" ask the women "uhh yes but my parents told me not to talk to strangers." said hayner "we're the leblanc research team." said the women "Okay then leblanc can you please let us through." said hayner "May we have your talispod?" ask leblanc "maby maby not." said hayner "How about 100 Munny?" ask leblanc "YES!" said hayner then they went to get there "Well it's my dad made this sooo..." said hayner "Okay how about 1000 Munny?" ask leblanc "Nope." said hayner "Fine we'll take your friends." said leblanc mr. tall and mr. big." said leblanc "Yes madam." they said "Hayner help us!" they yelled "Pence ollete!" he yelled then they went away "IF you want to save your friends again you have to meet us at the train station." she said. "Pence Ollete I will get help." said hayner then he went to get help.

MISS BEAUTY MISS BEAUTY YOU HAVE TO HELP ME!" said hayner "What is it?" she ask "My friends they have been kiddnaped!" he said then belle took off her glasses and her clothes and appered in her old clothes "Let's go." she said with hayner being surprised."Something smells." said hayner "Don't ask." said belle while she was on her motercycle "Can you take me to the train station please?" ask hayner "Sure." said belle.

LATER

When hayner and belle went to the train station hayner thought it was a clocktower "Hey I said train station not clock tower." he said "THIS IS THE TRAIN STATION!" said ollete's voice then hayner looked up and saw pence and ollete hanging up the top of the train station "Pence Ollete!" he yelled "Give us your talispod or your friends get it." said a famillier voice which was leblanc's "Can you please let go of my friends (Which I only just met.) go."he said "But okay I will."he then through his talispod but when he through it went back to him "Can you stop fooling around?" ask leblanc "I can't." said hayner "It seems to have a mind of it's own." he said

the wind came out of nowhare and nothing happend but leblanc got her hair in front of her by the wind then a swirling wind came down to hayner "What the!" he yelled then when it came down to hayner's talispod then a crystle like object appered on it the creature in the talispod was a dragon then a light appered then the hologram of the dragon dissappered and a little hamster with wings appered it had a brown aviatar helmet brown gloves and blue and white skin then it fell to hayner's head "Gagaggagagga." it said "What the heck are you?" ask hayner "What the?" ask th LRT team "Ah the heck with it REBORN Nobodies." she yelled then some white creatures appered (can you think which nobody it is?) WHAAAAA you take care of this." said hayner to the rat "Gagagag." it still said then he went up to the wall and went up "Well what do you know i know me mom's ninja moves." he said then he noticed that the nobodies went after him "Why are they after me?" he asked then he noticed that the hamster was on his pants "Oh that's why." he said then the nobodies formed into one giant nobody with a scarf (I fogot what the nobody that roxas battled) was now after him then tried to attack him but it missed him then hayner fell down and landed saftly then he looked up "I really hate this fanfic." said hayner then he noticed the little hamster "I don't know if your anyhelp." said hayner then the hamster went into hayner's talispod "Hey what are you doing?" he ask then he picked up his talispod then said "ledong!" he yelled "That kid is such and idiot." said mr big. "It's reborn not ledong." said leblanc "Are you sure it's al'right to say that?" ask mr. Tall "Oh yeah thanks." said hayner "REBORN!" when he yelled the word the hamster was replaced with a dragon that was almost similer the dragon had a brown aviatar helmet brown gloves blue and white skin blue eyes and blond hair then the LRT team screamed "What is it I can't see because of this stupid rope" said hayner then the dragon went to hayner with him being surprised "Why did you think I was know help?" ask the dragon "What I that you were a hamster?" ask hayner "Well anyways are you the Kaze no saga?" ask the dragon then hayner did a questenable look witn a questen mark over his head "okay then..." said the dragon with a seatdrop behind his head "cmon we have to save your friends." said the dragon then hayner went onto his back (Did I mention that the dragon had white wings) then they flew to the giant nobody then they battled "Are you ready?" ask the dragon "Uhh for what?" ask hayner then the dragon put his wings back and said "_WING TORNADO!_" then the giant nobody went down to whare the LRT people are then they went up like team rocket "Look's like leblanc research team is blasting oofffffffff!" they all said "let's go get my friends." said hayner then they went to pence and ollete "Pence Ollete I am here" he said with the dragon then he went of the dragon to pence and ollete "Hayner thanks." they both said "Now how do we get down?" ask pence "Easy with him." said hayner pointing to the dragon "Okay." they both said then they got down.

* * *

that took so long so how do you like it? well can you tell me how to get past the prefect in the PS2 version of harry potter prisoner of azkaban I have the patronus and draconus spell so can you tell me please? read and review 


	3. Firey kid and Blazedragon

hello Kingdom Nice here going to do my HLA fanfic so here it is.

* * *

Hayner was just waking up and saw the mourning sun and yawned with Shiron looking around for somthing "Hey Shiron what are you looking for?" he ask "gagagagaga!" he said in his hamster form "Oh yeah I forgot you can say that." he said with a sweatdrop and Hayner used his Talispod and said "Come back." he said so his family wont be scared of him. 

Later Hayner was in his kitchen with Leon Reading a newspaper Paine Cooking and Yuffie eating "uhhh Mouring?" said Hayner "Mouring." said Paine Leon and Yuffie "Gotta go going to meet my friends!" Hayner said and he with Shiron in his Talispod.

Pence and Olette were waiting outside of Hayner's house and it was a saturday "Hey guys!" he said "Hey" they both said and Chibi Shiron went out "Gaga!" he said "Hello Shiron." said Olette "Hey guys We're going to Seifer's song." said olette "Who's he?" we'll show you." said Pence and they went.

When they went to the sandlot a Consert was on on the stage were four people in the middle was a young man with black sleeveless shirt white vest black pants green eyes blond hair under a black beinie on his head the other one looked older he was tanned with black hair orange muscle shirt black pants with some metel on it and for the other one was a girl with silver hair with one side covering her purple eyes a blue sleevless shirt grey pants and grey shoes the other one was a small boy with a wizard hat that had a mouth blue shirt brown pants brown gloves and a shadowy face behind the first boy was a firey dragon that Hayner pence olette and Shiron could see in front of them were fangirls with hearts in their eyes and boys in the back being jelous of him "Hello This is seifer and now I'm going to sing!" Seifer said and sung.

**Seifer:Like every tree stand on it's own  
Reaching for the sky I stand alone.  
I share my world with no one else.  
All by myself I stand alone.**

During the 'I share my world' part the fire dragon's wings lifted as if Seifer had angel wings.

**Seifer:I know the sound of each rock and stone.  
And I embrace what others feel.  
You are not to roam in this forgotten place,  
Just the likes of me, your welcome here.  
Everything breathes and I know each breath  
For me it means life for other's it's death.  
It's perfectly balanced, perfectly planned.  
More than enough for this man.**

during the 'means life for others it's death' part he touched the muzzle of the fire dragon.

**Seifer:Like every tree stand on it's own  
Reaching for the sky I stand alone.  
I share my world with no one else.  
All by myself I stand alone.**

During the Reaching for the sky part he touched the hand and claw of the fire dragon

**Seifer:I've seen your world with these very eyes  
Don't come any closer. Don't even try  
I've felt all the pain and heared all the lies  
But in my world there's no compromise**

During the 'I've felt all the pain and heared all the lies' part the fire dragon hugged him and closed his eyes

**Seifer:like every tree stands on it's own  
Reaching for for the sky I stand alone.  
I share my world with no one else.  
All by myself.(X3)  
I stand alone**

during the last part the dragon looked up at the sky and shot flames in his mouth and everybody cheered (Guess who he was singing about?) which made the boys and girls exept Shiron cried and the flaming dragon had one small tear in his eye and everybody exept Hayner Pence Olette and Shiron left and Seifer and his Gang went towards them "Hello you must be the new kid." Seifer said "yes I am but how did you know?" ask Hayner with a confused look on his face "Easy Greedo told me." he said "Exuse me but who's greedo?" ask pence "He's greedo." the silver haired girl said while pointing to the flaming dragon as the dragon bowed "That song was very special who was it for?" ask olette "It was for Greedo's old friend and Hi no saga y'know?" said the oldest boy (A-N Hi means fire) and the little boy was talking to the Fire dragon known as Greedo "My name is seifer the Saga of fire." seifer said "Fuu." said the girl "Raimundo bobo but you can call me rai if you want y'know?" he said "Well my name is Hayner the Kaze No Saga." he said and Shiron appered as a hamster "Gagagaga." he said "and this is Shiron." with Shiron jumping "My name is olette." she said "And I'm Pence "Hello I'm Vivi." said the small kid waving and Greedo patted him and Seifer was holding a rose which transformed in to a red talispod "Greedo Come back." he said and Greedo went into his Talispod "Nice seeing you." said Seifer waving and so did fuu Rai and vivi "By!" said Hayner pence and olette and Shiron also waved .

Later we see Seifer with Greedo as a Rose "Seifer What are we doing here in an allyway?" ask Greedo's voice "I don't know I just felt like it." Seifer said "Hey their he is!" said three famillier voices When Seifer Turned around he saw The Leblanc Recovery team "Who are you?!" ask Seifer

(Stupid motto coming up)

Mr. tall:Let the power of Darkness...  
Mr. Big:and Leave the light  
leblanc:sift into eliment darkness  
during that they were on a Flaming 'L'

Mr. Big:C'mon you Know your shot  
Mr.Tall:And if you don't we'll give you a dot  
Leblanc:I will always be at you spot

LEBLANC  
Mr.Tall  
Mr.Big  
We're the Leblanc Recovery Team!

(End stupid motto)

after their Stupid motto Seifer was walking away for the LRT "Hey what are you doing?!" ask Leblanc "Walking away because your motto was boring." Responded Seifer which made leblanc very very mad "THAT'S IT REBORN HEARTLESS!!!!" yelled Leblanc and she used her Talispod and some creatures called Heartless which steals people's hearts and Seifer got scared and ran.

Seifer ran to the top of the clock tower (Wasn't this from the last chapter?) and was tired "Seifer are you okay?" Greedo ask worried "I'm fine Greedo." said Seifer panting "Heartless attack!" yelled leblanc and when Seifer took a step back and fell (It looks a bit like when Roxas was falling) Seifer closed his eye thinking that it was all a dream...

Seifer was now at a white room and while he was walking a young boy with long blue hair a white shirt white pants no shoes and purple blank eyes was in front of him "Don't give up and reborn." he said "hey wait a minute arn't you greedo's old friend?" ask Seifer and the boy nodded and everything turned white.

Seifer then woke up and yelled "REBORN GREEDO!" and lifted his rose and Greedo escaped and Greedo as a firey dragon saved him on his back and Greedo transformed to his real self a three horned dragon he had two strong arm Greedo had a red-orange colour with a white muzzle and stomach. On top of his head were three dark-red horns, one on top of his noes and two on his head. Two firey wings were on his back and a leather vest almost like a pilot would wear, for it had fur lined around the collar. On his two upper legs were two belt straps, and two claws on each of it's feet with a claw at the back of his heel. Greedo looked back to Seifer and smiled with his reddish orange eyes "Hey I knew their was trouble!" said Shiron's voice and Seifer and Greedo looked back and saw Shiron and Hayner on Shiron's back all of the heartless formed into one giant darkside and Shiron just looked at him "Hayner Hang tight!" he said "Okay!" said hayner and holded onto Shiron's hair "WIND DRILL!!!" he yelled towards to the darkside as a drill went through him and dissapered and left the LRT "I'll let you handle them Greedo!" said Shiron with Greedo giving him a thumbs up and looked at the LRT with an evil look with the LRT looking surprised "FLAME BLASTER!!!" he yelled as he shot fire from his mouth at the LRT "WE'RE BLASTING OFF AGAIIINNNNNN!!!!!" they yelled and Greedo Shiron Seifer and Hayner went back to the Sandlot

Fuu was being worried about Seifer and Greedo "Hey their they are!" said Vivi and when Seifer and hayner got off of Greedo and Shiron Fuu went to hug Seifer but instead of Seifer she hugged Greedo which made greedo both happy and surprised "Fuu?" ask Greedo "Oh sorry." Fuu said surprised while blushing "GREEDO is so COOL y'know?" said Rai happily with Pence covering his ears "Looks like we made new friends." said Hayner and Shiron nodded.

* * *

How did you like about My chapter? amd I made this for my friend White hunter hope you like it oh yes and the song is from Quest for camelot good night


	4. Rei the Saga of strength

hello Kingdom Nice here going to do my Hayner's legendary adventure so welcome

* * *

Hayner and his friends were at the sandlot hanging out Greedo and Fuu were sleeping Seifer and Hayner were playing Elite Beat Agents Rei was just checking a Score board Vivi was just running around with Shiron playing tag and Olette and Pence were just looking up at the sky "Hah that's one out of three Seifer." said Hayner "Hey guys we should have a diffrent place to hang out?" ask Olette "She's right." said Fuu "Because some other people might see me and Shiron." said Greedo crossing his arms in front of his chest "I Know the place!" said Vivi and the others looked at Vivi "Follow me!" he said and they followed him with Shiron transforming into a hamster and Greedo into a rose. 

They followed him into the forest and the other exit of the forest was an old mansion "Here it is." said vivi as the two dragons transformed "But it has a lock y'know." said Rei "How are we going to unlock it?" ask Pence and Greedo used his Fist to punch the Gate keyhole "How about that?" ask Seifer as Greedo gave a thumbs up to Seifer "You know their is a story about this (for people who played KHII you already know the story.)" Said Pence "I bet it's just a curtain." said Hayner and they went inside.

the inside of the mansion looked like it was hit by both a tornado and earthquake "Let's go look around." said Hayner and the others split up.

with Seifer Greedo and fuu they were in what look like a dining room with a Chandilier fallin on the table with two chairs intact "Wow strange place." said Greedo "Scary too." Fuu added and Seifer saw a peice of clothing on the chandiler and picked it up.

Meaaaannwhile with Hayner Shiron and Olette.

Hayner Shiron and Olette were in a white room with lots of drawings in it and Hayner thought he saw a young women with blond hair blue eyes and white dress she looked like she was inspecting them and then dissappered and saw a picture which Hayner put it in his pocket for later.

Rei Vivi and Pence were now at the libary with Vivi looking at some books Rei looking at a creepy statue and Pence was looking at a table with a giant emblem with two emblems in it one was a heartless emblem and the other one was a heartless emblem "This needs onr more thing nut what is it?" Pence said to himself "Hey guys found anything?" ask Hayner as the two dragons and four humans went in the libray "This Giant emblem thing." said Vivi and when Hayner went to the Table "I think it's a crown that's in this picture." said Hayner and when he drew the crown the floor began to glow and the other's ran exept Hayner and fell down the floor "Crap." he said and they all went to a door.

The place had a lot of computers "What the...?" said Fuu "Whare is this place?" said Seifer and Pence saw the main computer and and he went to it "hmm this needs a password." said pence "I do not know the password that's for sure." said Hayner "The password is Seasalt Icecream." said a voice and another door went open and they turn around and saw an old man with light blond hair white shirt with blue scarf black pants black shoes and blue eyes he was holding a light blue popsicle which was called Seasalt Icecream "Who are you?" ask Greedo "My name is ansem the wise." he said "Is this your place old man?" ask Hayner which made the man having an anger vein by the word 'old' "Yes this is my place and I AM NOT OLD!!!!" Ansem yelled to the saga of wind "Sorry." Hayner said with a sweatdrop behind his head "Do you know any off my memmories ansem?" ask Shiron "Sorry Shiron I do not know." Ansem said sadly "I hope we get them soon." Olette wispered to Hayner as he nodded "Maybe we'll be here tomoworow then y'know?" said Rei and the other's nodded.

the next day

Rei was up and since it was a school day but he was suspended for bulling a little kid which made him change from bully to kind kid and was headed to the mansion "Hold it right their!" said leblanc's voice "Hey your the people with the stupid motto that Seifer told me about!" said Rei

Bumblebee:You know the stupid's Motto.

"REBORN SOULESS!!!" yelled Leblanc (A.N the souless are my enimies for my kingdom nice fanfic.) and Rei got chased by them "OH SHIT!!!" yelled Rei as he ran to the woods.

As Rei tripped the soulless went towards him "HEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLPPPPPPPPP!!!!!" yelled Rei (Sorry I'm a EBA fan) and he was glowing in a brownish gold aura and then said "REBORN!" and in front of him appering was a Manticore with a lion body lion head and lion claws he had brownish gold fur red mane black eyes blue gloves on his claws yellow and black bandana and he was on his hind legs and the Manticore looked back at Rei and winked and smiled and Rei went to a nearby tree to hide and the Soulless formed into one Giant Soul dragon "Hmm this looks tough." said the Manticore and he punched and hit the Soul dragon and his one more move was a special move "Heavy gale!" he said and a giant wind killed the Soul dragon compleatly and a soul went out and Rei went beside the Manticore and on his hands was a light brown talispod "Oh hey what's your name?" ask Rei "My name is Nico but you can call me Leo." he said "Okay Leo!" said Rei.

After school...

Hayner Pence olette Seifer Fuu Vivi Shiron and Greedo went to the mansion in the woods and saw Rei waving "Hey guys!" he yelled "Hey what happened?" ask Vivi "The Leblanc Recovery team attacked me and I was saved by my own legendz." said Rei "Whare is he?" ask Greedo and Leo appered on his four legs "I'm now the Saga of stangth." he said and then he put his fist to the air and everybody laughed.

* * *

Wow that took long oh yeah and Pence is going to get his legendz in the next chapter so long for the next chapter the earth's shakes


	5. Pence the Saga of Earth

hello Kingdom nice here now going to do my Hayner's legendary adventure so here it is.

* * *

Hayner and his friends were at the hunted mansion Looking at the computer for at the news. 

News reporter:_I'm Here for the news 10 and here are the two people that have been murderd for the third time this week Hope for the people's parents news reporter Nick out._

Shiron was wondering who it was and Vivi was hanging onto Greedo's leg being scared "Will you please get off?" asked Greedo and Vivi got off "Just who is this Murderer?" asked Seifer "Whoever it is I'm scared." said Vivi "Don't you dare." said Greedo vary mad at him "Hello I made some devices for you." said Ansem and he gave them to them which looked like a watch "What are these?" ask Ollette "These are Help watches." said Ansem "What do they do?" ask Nico "They will sense if Sombody needs help." said Ansem and when Hayner turned it on and it showed Pence Olette Seifer and Rei's faces which had check marks on them "Cool.".

Meanwhile with Nooj and Ranshin.

Nooj was just Sitting on his desk while Ranshin was sitting on a chair with a little fan "The Saga of Earth is Detected." said Ranshin "So you knew that and who have you sent?" asked nooj "The only one Salamander and also this Fan is not working." he said and threw the fan to the floor which made Nooj's face go like this O.O

"So sorry I will get you another one." he said and he left "Fine Salamander Go to the Saga of earth." said Ranshim "Yes I will." said a voice and then Ranshin laughed.

Pence was walking into the forest wondering about somthing "hmm This is vary weird who would be murdering people?" he ask "Help me!" yelled a voice "Don't worry I will help!" said Pence and he went to the sorce of the voice.

when he got to the edge of the forest he saw a wounded Gryphon with brown wings and fur bird feet on the front and lion wings on the back on the egale like feet were two golden cuffs and the hair on the gryphons head were Indean breads "Don't worry I will help you and pleaese stay still." Pence said and when the gryphon woke up she saw Pence recovering her and in her visions it was a young man with black hair blue eyes that show caring and some indian clothing and blue marking under his eyes and then turned back into pence who looked up at the Griffin Smiling "Don't move please." said Pence "Thanks Earth saga." said the gryffon "welcome and my name is pence." he said "what is your name?" he asked "my name is Garion." she siad "Nice name." Said Pence and Garion saw somthing "Pence look out!" She yelled and when Pence looked behind him and some fire went towards him and Garion but just then some tree branches blocked the attack "Wow." said Pence and the tree branches went back a revield a Salamander with Red-orange skin peachy stomach red mohawk brown vest with white fur black eyes and a giant bottle it looked like he was angry "So you must be the new saga of earth?" he asked "What do you mean?" asked Pence as he looked at Garion who just standed up walked right beside Pence "He means you care about creatures on the earth." she said and Pence went in front of Garion "If you come near Garion I am Protecting her!" said Pence "Pence get in the back of me!" said Garion and Pence got on her back and Garion lifted up her wings back "Great Spirit wind!" she yelled and some spirit animals and to Salamander they attacked him and went to the sky "That's it I'm going to be a hot dog vender!" he said and dissapered to the sky.

Pence was now Taking the bandages off of Garion "Their Garion how does it feel?" asked Pence "good." she said "So do you have any friends?" asked Pence "Greedo." she said "Is he a Blazedragon perhaps?" he asked "How do you know?" she asked "Well we are friends of the saga of fire." said Pence and when Pence got on Garion's back they went flying and appered Greedo Seifer shiron Hayner amd Nico and Rei "Hey Pence are you alright?" asked Hayner "yes." said Pence "Hello Greedo." said Garion "Garion are you okay I was Worried about you." he said ans they went to the mansion.

Olette was looking at garion and petted her feathers. "Hey Garion?" asked Olette "Yes?" asked Garion "If you are an earth legendz how com you have wings?" she asked "Bacause of my earth abillites." Garion said "Guess what I am the Saga of earth." said Pence and Hayner was confused "Hayner?" asked Shiron and Hayner just fainted with everybody laughing.

Meanwhile.

Ranshin was just sitting down next to Nooj who was nervous "That Bitch Failed me." said the Dragon Calmy "So your not mad?" said Nooj "No but this is the tenth Fan that doen't work." he said and threw it away." soon the war will continue."

* * *

that took long


End file.
